fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta-Form/Crossover Relations
Meta-Form's releations with characters that are not from his series. Friends Characters that are friends of him, who is close or valuable for him. Unten Unten was once a close friend of him, but when Unten changed, he become unintentionaly unboxious to Meta-Form with his anti-democratic leadership, which makes the latter one prefers to only team up with him when the situation is critical or when facing a common foe. Unten tend to tease him when Meta-Form is irritated, which actually only rarely makes the situation worse. Aingeru At the beginning, Aingeru thought that people are not good without wearing a Bracelet or two, and Meta-Form is one of the "Non-Bracelet", so he suspected him for being a murderer during his temporary absent at the 2012 Valentine. He even attempted to help Drake, until he discovered that Meta-Form knows that Drake is not good. However he stills suspect him after that. After he discovered it wasn't him, he protected Aingeru from the replacer, who ended up to be beaten badly by Meta-Form himself. They started to be very close friends after a brutal battle against the Black Lord. Rivals They are simply rivals, and doesn't really meant to kill each others, but not nessesary to help each others unless if someone is getting on both of their way. Mondo Meta-Form and Mondo are rivals (despite that Mondo is less skilled than him), and sometimes taunt each others. Mondo tend to cheat, play dirty or too hard in order to beat him, but alway failed. However, when he's on danger, Meta-Form rescue him. Love Interests Noticed that none of them are canoncial in the Meta-Form series. The only canoncial shipping is Meta-Form and Snowice (Meta-IceShipping). Characeters (must be females) that either she or Meta-Form had fallen love with him/her, respectively. N/A Enemies Characters that are enemies of him, and often makes fun of him. Drake (Battle of Bracelets) Meta-Form and Drake hates each others. Although many thought that Bracelets are stronger than normal species such as robots, Meta-Form seems to not have any difficulties while battling Drake, even when that enemy have any weapon that could destroy him such as the Anttmateriel Sword. They become enemies when they meet the first time during the 2012 Valentine. Some rumors said that it is more dangerous than between Meta-Form and Kube. Fandro Despite only met the first time, Fandro had hated him just because he does. Meta-Form wasn't even bothered at first, but when Fandro outrageously yells at him that if he get angry, Fandro will rips many of his mechanism off. Meta-Form calls him an hypocrite since Fandro showed a worse temper than him, if not than everyone Meta-Form had met, and even Kube do not want to hire him for that reason as he worries that Fandro will lose control and dispropotionally demolish his army. They do try to avoid each other though, because Fandro said that if he did demolished Meta-Form, his bounty will be in Nadian City, but he since he hate everything, he will simply need to destroy the whole planet afterward with a deadly weapon to show his hatred, but Kube will capture him and eventually execute him should Fandro will attempt such act. Others Releationship that are complex, varied between games/fan fictions, or not confirmed. N/A Trivia *This page can be edited by anyone except for the Contributors. Category:Subpages